Many popular types of rifles such as lever action rifles employ tubular magazines, in which a single line of cartridges is stored in a cylindrical tube parallel to and just below the rifle barrel. The cartridges are arranged nose first, with a compressed spring and piston forward of the nose of the forward most cartridge. The spring pressure transmits through the row of cartridges, and forces the rear most cartridge into the action when the action is cycled.
Because the nose of each cartridge in the tube presses against the rear of the next cartridge, this raises a critical safety concern. Centerfire cartridges have primers centered on the base of the cartridge, and it is essential to ensure that the nose of one bullet does not act like a firing pin that strikes the primer of the next bullet. Such forces can occur if a rifle is dropped, such as from an elevated tree stand, or from recoil upon discharge. Thus, sharply pointed bullets common to other types of rifles employing box magazines (in which the cartridges are positioned side-by-side) are not suitable for tube-magazine rifles.
Rifles with tubular magazines are limited to rimfire cartridges (which do not have a central primer and require a sharp pinching of the rim to discharge) and to centerfire cartridges having broad flat noses. Blunt, rounded nose bullets have been employed, but these are regarded as more risky than flat nosed bullets. Typically, the flat nose of a suitable bullet has a diameter of approximately 60% or greater than that of the primer. This ensures any force transmitted to the primer is distributed over a large enough area to ensure that primer discharge will not occur. Cartridges with heavier bullets generally have larger diameter flat noses, to account for the increased force that the added mass of a stack of cartridges can generate upon dropping a loaded rifle, and the increased recoil associated with such cartridges. The noses of such bullets are generally formed of exposed lead and are not fully jacketed to provide further safety.
While effective to ensure safety, flat nosed or other blunt bullets are aerodynamically inefficient compared to the sharply pointed bullets used in other rifles. This means that they lose more velocity as a function of distance traveled than a sharp pointed bullet, due to increased air resistance. This effect is greatest over longer distances. Because of this higher rate of velocity loss blunt bullets carry less energy downrange than do pointed bullets. In addition, the reduced velocity at distance leads to greater bullet drop and crosswind drift, requiring more compensation by and opportunity for error from the shooter.
A suitable safe, blunt bullet for a tubular rifle magazine will generally have a ballistic coefficient (BC) of approximately 0.200 depending on the caliber and weight of the bullet. Sharply pointed bullets, of comparable caliber and weight, have BC values typically of 0.250 to 0.350. Thus, a lever action rifle chambered in 30-30 Winchester is considered effective for deer hunting only out to about 100-150 yards, while cartridges with spire-point bullets of comparable weight and muzzle velocities are effective for deer beyond 250 yards.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a firearm cartridge with a bullet including a body and a nose element. The body has a forward tapered end, and an opposed flat or tapered rear end, with an intermediate cylindrical portion between the ends. The front end of the body defines a cavity that may have a cylindrical shape. The nose element is formed of a resilient elastomer material, and has a first portion received in the cavity, and a pointed second portion extending from the forward end of the body, smoothly contoured with the exterior surface of the front of the bullet, which provides an increased ballistic coefficient. The bullet can be placed in a centerfire rifle casing, and the resulting cartridge loaded in a tubular rifle magazine. The resilient tip protects against discharge of an adjacent cartridge primer by absorbing energy of recoil or other impulse.